Not Feeling Like
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Bahkan, parahnya, hanya bila pandangan mereka bertemu sekilas secara tak sengaja, Lily tahu bahwa pipinya dijalari rona merah. / James menyesap Butterbeernya perlahan-lahan. "Jadi, bagaimana mungkin kau menerima tawaran kencan bersamaku, eh?" / A Belated Birthday Fiction for Lily Evans (Potter). Happy Birthday, James' Wife! Mind to Read—and review, too?


Not Feeling Like

Title : Not Feeling Like

Disclaimer : Exactly not mine, seriously

Enjoy

.

.

.

Lily tengah duduk di atas salah satu sofa yang berada di dalam Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor—tanpa gangguan, tanpa suara bising yang biasanya menghadang.

Semuanya terasa begitu tenang baginya serta bukunya sebelum akhirnya muncullah makhluk itu.

Makhluk sialan yang mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Hai, Evans!" Dengan riang gembira, James melangkah ke arah di mana Lily berada.

James adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang benar-benar Lily hindari sebisa mungkin. Dan kini, lelaki itu ada di sini, berjalan mendekatinya dengan riang gembira tanpa dosa—oh, tidak. Bunuh dia sekarang—sekarang juga, lekas segera.

Berdecak kesal seraya menghentakkan kaki ketika melihat James semakin dekat, Lily mendengus kesal. "Apa-yang-kau-lakukan-di-sini?" tanyanya datar, minim ekspresi.

_ Oh, Lils. James tak begitu buruk, kan?_

_ Tak begitu buruk dari sisi mana, eh? JAMES POTTER BAHKAN BURUK DI SEGALA SISI YANG IA KETAHUI!_

_ Oh, tidak juga. James lumayan, sebenarnya, bila kau menyingkirkan segala pikiran negatifmu mengenainya._

_ Cih. Pembual sekali._

_ Coba saja lihat gadis-gadis yang nyaris gila karenanya._

_ Oh, mereka adalah pengecualian. Kehilangan akal sehat. Biasalah, remaja labil._

_ Kau berbicara seolah kau sendiri bukanlah remaja labil dengan pergantian hormon yang aneh._

_ Sialan kau._

Lily segera menghentikkan perdebatan tak penting dengan batinnya sendiri, tak mau mengambil resiko meninggal karena meng-avada kedavra-kan dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya, bila sudah lelah hidup, Lily akan mencari cara yang jauh lebih praktis dan efektif—meskipun meng-avada kedavra diri sendiri juga praktis serta efektif.

Oh, pikirannya mulai _ngelantur_. Sekarang, Lily _malah _memikirkan cara bunuh diri paling praktis.

Ya ampun, Merlin harus segera membantunya dan membangkitkan akal sehatnya.

Lily menghembuskan napas dari mulut perlahan-lahan, membangkitkan kesabarannya dan segera berusaha meredakan amarah yang sudah menjadi-jadi.

"Aku?" James menunjuk dada bidangnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya yang panjang.

Lily memutar bola matanya. "Bukan," sahutnya sarkartis. "Aku bertanya kepada dinding Ruang Rekreasi yang satu _itu_—" Lily meliriknya datar, hendak menelannya bulat-bulat. "—TENTU SAJA AKU BERTANYA KEPADAMU, JAMES POTTER YANG DERMAWAN!"

_Oh, James memang lelaki yang _lezat _untuk disantap bukan, Lils?_

_ Diam kau, Otak Sialan._

James—yang nyengir tak bersalah—melemparkan dirinya ke atas sofa, duduk bersebelahan dengan Lily_nya_.

Nah, apakah tadi sudah diberitahu bahwa James adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang Lily hindari sebisa mungkin?

Lily tak pernah menyukai James—dalam arti pertemanan, maksudnya. Padahal, hubungan pertemanan Lily dengan Remus, Sirius, serta Peter baik-baik saja, tak ada ion-ion negatif yang muncul bila Lily berbicara dengan salah satu dari lelaki pembuat onar tersebut—tentu saja Remus tak termasuk lelaki pembuat onar. Dan setiap kali James muncul, ion-ion negatif tersebut secara berlebihan akan terasa disekeliling.

Akhir-akhir ini, semakin banyak keganjalan _mengerikan _yang terjadi terhadap otak Lily—yang akal sehatnya diragukan sudah mulai menipis perlahan-lahan. Belakangan ini, Lily dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas setiap kali James dengan penuh percaya diri mengajaknya ke Hogsmeade, atau bahkan Lily akan merasa canggung bila diperhatikan oleh James. Bahkan, parahnya, hanya bila pandangan mereka bertemu sekilas secara tak sengaja—entah di kelas Rune Kuno, Sejarah, maupun saat berada di Aula—, Lily tahu bahwa pipinya dijalari warna kemerah-merahan.

Awalnya, Lily menganggap bahwa ia hanya menderita demam. Semakin lama, Lily semakin panik dengan kondisinya sampai-sampai ia mendatangi Madam Pomfrey—dan mendapatkan "Ah, paling hanya cinta remaja yang sedang bersemi!" sebagai jawaban—beberapa tempo waktu lalu.

Lily menghela napas.

Semakin banyak masalah.

Sekarang, jantungnya berdegup keras karena seorang James Potter duduk di sebelahnya. Tepat di sebelahnya.

"Oh, aku," James terkekeh pelan.

_Bukankah itu tawa kecil yang manis, Lily?_

Dan memang harus diakui, James _adalah _pemuda yang—menawan.

Lily menelan ludahnya karena masalah semakin banyak dan penyakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ya, kau, tentu saja, bodoh," Lily menggerutu kecil, meneruskan bacaannya.

"Tentu saja aku ke sini karena kau _ada _di sini," sahut James enteng—bahkan lelaki itu tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi yang berlangsung di wajah Lily. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan, "Kau tak bosan, ya, sendiri di sini? Mary serta Stella saja tadi kulihat keluyuran di salah satu koridor."

Lily mengendikkan bahunya, tanda bahwa ia tak peduli. "Besok ada ulangan Rune Kuno, Potter, ingat?" Lily membalas dengan melontarkan pertanyaan lainnya, yang kini membuat ekspresi James berubah pula dengan drastis. Perbedaannya, bila tadi wajah Lily bersemu, wajah James pucat pasi. "Kau—kenapa?" tanya Lily aneh, menunduk untuk kembali membaca.

"Ulangan—ulangan apa kau bilang?"

"Runo Kuno," jawab Lily tanpa beban, tanpa dosa, seolah semua yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah hal yang wajar. "Besok ada ulangan Rune Kuno." Lily mengulangi apa yang ia ucapkan.

James menelan ludah. "Aku belum belajar sama sekali," tutur James suram.

Lily—pertama kali—tertawa karena mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh James. "_Well_, biasanya kau juga tak belajar setiap kali ulangan dan kau tenang-tenang saja, kok," Lily sudah sampai di pertengahan buku. "Mendapatkan Troll di Rune Kuno takkan membunuhmu, kan?"

"Ah, betul juga," James nyengir lebar, kelewat lebar. "Yang bisa membunuhku itu, kan, hanya tawa manismu."

Pipi empuk Lily memanas, rona kemerahan menjalar dengan kecepatan maksimum.

_Well_, ini bukanlah kali pertama Lily merona karena gombalan James. Tetapi, yang satu ini jelas _berbeda_.

"Kau tak ingin ke luar?" tanya James ingin tahu.

Lily menggeleng dengan cepat, seolah secepat itu ia dapat menghilangkan rona kemerahan yang menyebalkan tersebut. 'Tak berminat,' dan 'Malas,' adalah jawaban Lily untuk pertanyaan James.

James menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'oh', dan kemudian diam kembali untuk beberapa waktu.

"Sekarang ... tanggal berapa, ya?" tanya James heran. "Aku merasa aneh dengan hari ini."

"Mungkin kau lupa berbuat jail hari ini?" tanya Lily, berusaha memasang ekspresi serius meski pada akhirnya gagal. "Yah—aneh juga melihatmu berkeliaran saat sore hari. Biasanya, kan, kau mendapat detensi bersama teman-temanmu—apa namanya? The Murderers?"

"The Marauders, tahu!" James berjengit tak terima, melipat kedua tangan di dada ingin protes.

"Ah, tak beda jauh juga, _tuh_."

"Setidaknya kami tak membunuh orang!" James mendengus.

"Kau berbicara seolah kau _merampok_," Lily melirik James bandel.

"Ah, selera humormu buruk," James mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya duduk tegak. "Bukankah hari ini tanggal 30 Januari, eh?"

Lily tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang sama pula. "Lalu—apa spesialnya dari tanggal 30?"

"ASTAGA, EVANS!" James berseru kelewat keras, membuat Lily terlonjak. "HARI INI HARI ULANG TAHUNMU!"

Lily mengangkat alis. "Ulang tahun?" tanyanya heran. "Aku tak merasa seperti sedang berulang tahun."

"Keterlaluan!" James menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, sok prihatin. "Bahkan anak-anak lain lupa juga hari ulang tahunmu!"

Lily mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya ulang tahunku biasa saja—bukan berarti seluruh Hogwarts harus merayakannya, kan?"

James tertawa. "Benar juga."

"Ah, trims sudah mengingat."

"Kau pikir aku akan melupakan ulang tahun orang yang kusayangi?"

Wajah Lily memerah—jauh lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Evans," panggil James, terdengar ragu pada awalnya.

Lily menolehkan kepalanya, mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Ya?"

"Ingin—" James berhenti sejenak. Menarik napas panjang, kemudian ia meneruskan, "—Ingin ke Hogsmeade bersamaku? Y—yah, maksudku—"

Lily menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk senyum kecil. "_Well_, The Three Broomstick tak buruk juga, kan?"

James mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya berbinar-binar cerah seolah baru diberi setengah bagian dari galleon yang disimpan Gringgots. "Tunggu dulu—"

"Aku juga bosan akhir-akhir ini," potong Lily, tersenyum geli. "Berjalan-jalan bersamamu mungkin takkan buruk. Bisa jadi _mood booster_ku."

James menatap Lily, tersenyum sumringah. "Akhir pekan ini?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

James menyesap Butterbeernya perlahan-lahan. "Jadi, bagaimana mungkin kau menerima tawaran _kencan _bersamaku, eh?"

Lily terkekeh. "_Well_, setelah dipikir-pikir, kurasa berjalan-jalan bersamamu sesekali tak akan membawa dampak yang begitu buruk—oh, _gossip_-_gossip _tak terhitung sama sekali."

"Aku tahu rasanya menjadi korban _gossip_, kok."

"Kau pikir aku tak pernah? Aku selalu menjadi korban! Dan sialnya, kenapa harus bersamamu?" tanya Lily sarkartis, menyindir meskipun wajahnya menampakan senyum sumringah.

"Katakan, menjadi bahan pembicaraan bersamaku tak begitu buruk, kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak, James."

"Senang mendengarnya, Lils."

Sore itu, The Three Broomstick sepertinya lebih ramai dari sebelumnya—dan James tak mungkin melupakan sensasi ketika Lily memanggil namanya, nama depannya, dengan senyum menggoda.

Oh—ulang tahun Lily begitu spesial, bukankah begitu?

.

.

.

A/N : HAIIIII HUAHAHAHA SETELAH MENGHILANG DARI HARRY POTTER ARCHIEVE, AKHIRNYA BALIK JUGAAA! _Anyway, anyone misses me? Oh—no one? ..._ #meringkukdipojokan

_Trus, gimana, dong, nasib fiction Taruhan?_

Y—yah.. Udah ngetik setengah nih. Dan srius, you gotta be soooooo bored with the chapt im writing right now. #sigh berkali2 ngeedit, gak ketemu yang pas. Sayang sih kalo di discontinue.. (Ya kalo gitu lanjut, dong!) Tapi gaada ide... #ditabokmassa

Yaudah, ini sih Fict yang telat buat Lily. Ngebut bikin fict ini. Gue udah netapin 9 _goal Fiction _bulan ini. Udah lunas 2, yang ini sama Fan Fiction Naruto terbaru yang gue post. Check sana! #eh #diavadakedavrabellatrix

Dan gue sadar judul dan isi gada hubungan sama sekali... #yaelah

Yaudah, kebanyakan A/N deh keknya..

Yaudah, Review ya:') susah loh ngebikin Author Note—eh, susah loh ngebikin Ffnya... (padahal kebut) #dor

Tangerang, 5th February 2013 17:48 – 18:50

_Love, _

_Chantal_


End file.
